lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyes of a Fox-Squirrel
Synopsis Later on that day in the forest, Alex was making his way west thinking about what he did before, how he lost control and killed the samurai bandit. He now understood why the Amishi people wanted him to leave and knew that he needed to find a cure before it was too late. It suddenly started to rain extremely hard with no sign of shelter for Alex to use. Fortunately, a man named Fujita arrives with his cart and offers Alex a ride to town. As they travel, they discuss Alex's story, and about how Alex feels he's alone most of the time due to moving a lot. When Alex shows Fujita the iron ball, he says he doesn't know anything about it, but knows that most of the iron in the region comes from a place called Iron Town run by a woman named Lady Eboshi. He recommends not going though due to the land being under constant samurai attack hired by Lord Asano and his daughter Princess Yashahime. As the two continue talking, they fail to notice a royal carriage near them as Alex is stared at by Princess Yashahime who is on her way to meet up with Jigo and Takemaru. She takes a liking to him and plans to make him hers. When they arrive, Alex and Fujita say their goodbyes and Fujita gives Alex a wolf's fur cloak to help him on his journey in the woods. As Alex makes his way through town to gather more supplies, he is called out by to his surprise, by a small talking fox-squirrel like creature in a cage for sale. Alex doesn't want to buy it after his run in with the demon, but after the fox who reveals his name is Isaac, tells him he's a forest spirit who can help Alex get to where he needs to be, he accepts Isaac's offer, and is then forced to pay for him. Afterwards, the new partners go to buy some rice, but Alex is accused of not using real money by the shop keeper. Before a fight can begin, a short monk intervenes by saying it's a piece of pure gold, calls the shop keeper a fool, and announces to everyone the price it's worth. With the shop keeper distracted, Alex and Isaac use the opportunity to take their leave. As they are leaving the forest to make camp, they are caught up to by the monk who reveals his name to be Jigo who then thanks Alex for stopping the samurai thugs in the last village. As they continue, Isaac silently warns Alex of the group following him who Jigo says they will probably kill him in his sleep to steal his gold. The two than out run the bandits with Isaac hanging on for the ride. Later that night, the two discuss Alex's story leading to Jigo to say that the world is cursed from humanity's actions leading to slaughter, pain, demons, and other things. He also tells Alex that he would be an example of a pointless death without his curse to protect him. Alex agrees but doesn't like what he has become. Jigo goes on to say while filling his bowl with supper that everyone dies eventually, some sooner than others. Jigo than mentions that the emperor has offered a hill of gold for a way to live forever and Lord Asano has offered the same thing for a way to lift his daughter's curse. Alex then shows Jigo the ball of iron to see if he knows anything about it and about Iron Town. Jigo says he doesn't know about either of them, but suggests that Alex go see Shisha-Gami who can perform miracles to those who he deems worthy such as removing his curse. Jigo then warns Alex that the forest to the west that Shisha-Gami lives in is guarded by other God Beasts so it will be extremely hard for him to get in and out with his life. They continue eating as Alex reflects on how his journey was getting stranger by the day. The next morning, Alex and Isaac say their goodbyes to Jigo and make their way to Iron Town and Shisha-Gami's forest. Jigo begins to pack up as he thinks that Alex will be useful later on, but might become a problem in his plans in Iron Town if he interferes. However he knows that Alex has to get through the forest first, and he'll either succeed, or end up food for the wolves. Characters Introduced *'Isaac' *'Princess Yashahime' *'Jigo' Category:Chapters